


A Knife for You

by Higado



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kaz being petty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 20:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higado/pseuds/Higado
Summary: Kaz buying Inej's first knife and acts like he didn't spend 15 million hours picking it out.





	A Knife for You

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, whoo. Maybe I will add more too this. I dunno.

Kaz’s fingers brushed over the array of knives in front of him. The girl in front of him stomped her foot impatiently, glaring at him.

“You’ve been here for three hours, are you going to get one or not,” taunted Alex, the girl he always bought weapons from. 

“Patience will take you far,” he replied, his words clipped. She rolled her eyes and continued to polish her two swords. 

“What kind of knife would you recommend for a beginner?” Kaz asked. 

“Well, who’s it for?” Asked the small girl.

“Someone special,” he muttered. Alex leaned against the counter and fluttered her eyelashes.

“Is it for a girl,” She cooed. Kaz felt heat rising up the back of his neck before responding by glaring at her. Alex leaned back grinning slyly, proud that she could fluster Kaz Brekker.

“So it is for a girl,” Alex laughed.

“Will you just shut up and sell me a knife,” Kaz said snidely. 

“Ok,ok. A good knife for a beginner would be a curved metal blade. Probably carved,” She said pulling out three different knives.

“The silver one is the best,” She whispered. 

“Then I’ll take the silver one,” growled Kaz. Alex twirled the blade around and threw it towards Kaz. He caught it and walked away. 

“There you go Dirtyhands. Now you owe me thirty kruge, you’d better pay up,” She yelled after him. 

—————

As he walked into his office Kaz tossed the metal blade towards Inej. She caught it and looked up unbelieving.

“Take care of that blade, it was Per Haskell’s,” he lied.

“Did you pick this out for me?” She asked. 

 

“No,” he responded as he walked out of his office, leaving Inej holding the blade he had so carefully selected.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Six of Crows randomness (and Voltron). You can follow me on Tumblr at @seidicorvi.


End file.
